elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Gunner
The Gunner (機工兵 kikōhei) is ranged combat class introduced in Elona+. It was a NPC-only/debug class in the original Elona. This class is directly compared to the Archer, with greater focus on ranged combat and magic; still pretty balanced as far as difficulty goes. It's also the only class that starts with trained Firearm, for the intent of picking up guns from the beginning. Description The description is untranslated in game: 機工兵は機械兵装の扱いに習熟した職業です。主に銃器を用いた遠隔戦闘を得意とします。＊弾幕 追加射撃の発動率上昇。 Tentative translation: The gunner is a character who has mastered the use of firearms. His strong point is ranged combat using small arms. *Barrage grants a higher rate of fire. Strategies Some of the same built strategies for the Archer apply to the Gunner. They have a good early-game, not as powerful as the Warrior but easier than most classes, their hit-and-run strategy works even during the late-game and their damage power remains good from the start. Unlike the Archer, Gunners have better attributes to branch into magic, giving them additional options in combat. Gunners rely on ranged attacks for damage, so melee is mostly unnecessary. Instead it could be better to use the Hand slot to add a weapon with general bonuses like the Elemental Staff, Kumiromi Scythe or Lucky Dagger. As one can expect, Firearms are the weapon of choice of this class, however the playstyle of every gun type is very different and should be taken into consideration. Pistols are generally bad and are better left ignored, laser pistols have a fixed damage rate unhindered by distance, shotguns hit hard but require close range to deal maximum damage, machine guns have decent damage and great accuracy, and sniper rifles have low accuracy but great damage and Decapitation invoke. Alternatively, one may go against the spirit of this class and pick a Bow or Crossbow. Keep in mind that as a ranged combatant, special ammo and their effects can make the difference between killing an enemy or being greeted by the death message box. Armor choice is dependent on the chosen playstyle: Heavy Armor is good for shotgun users plus some artifact machine guns may pass the weight threshold by themselves, Light Armor is good for sniper users and those who prefer to kite enemies, and Medium Armor is good for those wanting a middle point or to optimize a mage hybrid with Magic Equip. While balanced, this class is not meant to tank damage. Consider getting allies, preferably some melee allies, either from gods or from the Slave trader. Also consider Riding a tanky or speedy pet, the horses sold at Yowyn allow for quick training of the skill. As mentioned, a Gunner can branch into magic easier than an Archer but harder than a Warmage or Priest. It's a good idea to cover their weaknesses or strengthen their attacks with spells such as Speed, Slow, Regeneration, Holy Veil, Element Scar, Feather and Mist of Frailness. Using damage spells is also possible, but not worth makeing into a primary damage option unless the PC is a Lich or Fairy; at the very least, Magic Dart should be enough to deal with evasive threats like Grass dancers or similar enemies. Their Class Feat adds a fixed bonus chance of an additional ranged attack. In practice this means a 5% chance minimum of an extra die roll to ranged attacks, and a slightly higher chance of hitting evasive enemies with basic attacks. Class Feat Races Yerles, Eulderna, Elea, Juere, Lich and Fairy are recommended picks for this class. Yerles and Juere lean more towards damage power and crafting skills, while Eulderna, Elea, Lich and Fairy have an easier time branching into magic. Gods Mani of Machine is the designated god for gunners, he grants bonuses to Dexterity, Perception, Firearms and various useful crafting and utility skills. The Winchester Premium is a great shotgun with a Mist of Silence invoke and curse protection attribute, and the Android (buffed in this version) is a capable pet with the cArmour bit flag. Lulwy of Wind is another great option for ranged fighters, offering bonuses to Speed, Perception, Stealth and Magic Device, as well as Bow and Crossbow. Her special action, Lulwy’s Trick, increases Speed dramatically for a few turns. The Wind Bow is a great weapon that should be given to allies due to its ether material, and the Black angel is a good pet mostly hindered by her bad AI. Kumiromi of Harvest offers bonuses to Perception, as well as Learning and Literacy for magic branching and other utility skills. His passive restores +1 Stamina every action turn (faster than esting), making it easier to abuse special actions. The Kumiromi Scythe has great attributes, and the Cute fairy is a decent god pet with the ability to lay seeds after eating. Yacatect of Wealth is an often overlooked choice, she offers bonuses to Perception, Constitution and other useful utility skills like Negotiation. The Kaneituuhou can be given to allies for the see invisible attribute, and the Goose is a decent melee pet with the ability to lay Platinum coins after eating. See also * Category:Gunner NPCs * Guide to Gunners Category:Elona+ Category:Classes